The Last Lost Boy
by The Misfit Writer
Summary: Fifteen year old Winter Braxton doesn't have any memories before age 9. One night he gets whisked off to Neverland and becomes good friends with Henry who inexplicably becomes his savior getting off the island. Back in Storybrooke he's plagued with visions and nightmares about his past. With the help of Henry he begins to find out just who he is. Henry Mills x OMC
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Once Upon a Time fanfiction so please be kind to me! I will try my best to keep the characters as accurate as possible! Please enjoy. Oh and if you're a homophobe please go away.

Panic – The sensation of being confused and disoriented by the situation and space that surrounds and individual – the sensation can often be coupled with anxiety and fear. His eyes shot opened and instantly became enveloped in the insidious and toxic darkness which began wrapping itself around the boy's form. He began to struggle against the bondage he found himself in and he knew that he was having another episode. Another delusion which was brought on by some psychosis that the boy had and never got diagnosed with because he didn't want people to think he was going insane. Insanity – he didn't know if it was that he was suffering from or some predisposed mental imbalance that he knew was because of his genetics. No, this was different; this was evil, pure evil. He could feel the malicious intent reverberating from within itself. He didn't know if it was real or if it was just in his head but he could feel it extend its dark hands towards him. All he could do was watch in paralyzing fear as the tendrils of darkness wrapped their sticky and slimy appendages around him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't scream, and he couldn't fight anymore. The darkness began infecting his soul and he could feel the corruption within himself and the idea of being evil made him shake. It made him shake with an emotion that he had never felt before and that's when he knew it was wrong. He knew that the darkness that was clawing at him couldn't win. He couldn't become corrupted by the very thing that he feared. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he knew that there was something that he had to do about it. Then it happened. Then something happened which made his eyes fly open with surprise. A light. The brightest light he had ever seen in his life and he felt a sort of warmness to it. It was familiar and he wanted to reach out to it. His hand came in contact with the light and everything exploded to white – A blinding white. Then there was nothing but whiteness and snow….snow everywhere.

"Wake up!" A voice echoed inside his head causing him to clench his head with a pain that he had never experience before. It was so excruciating and pulsating that it made him clench his teeth and scream out in a pain agony. Then within an instant the pain vanished like it was never there to begin with and he found himself lying in bed. Relief washed over him like water washing over the sandy shore come summer morn. He almost couldn't believe it was all a nightmare and he checked his wrists just to make sure that it was. It felt so real and it was almost too ridiculous to believe that it wasn't real. He looked around the large bedroom he was in with about four other boys and then his eyes fixated on the moon which was directly outside his window. It seemed like it was still nighttime which meant he wasn't asleep for all that long. He sat up and raised his hands above his head stretching before looking to the bedside table on his right. He picked up the adorable nametag one of the other children at the orphanage he was staying at made for him. He read the girly pink letters as it spelled out, "Winter Braxton," and he softly put the name tag down. By that point a smile had crawled onto his face and once he started smiling it would be hard for him to stop. The younger children at the orphanage always were able to make fifteen year old Winter smile at even the stupidest of things. He wanted to be happy for them because it gave them hope even though there wasn't any. He was painfully optimistic in that way. He was just trying to please everyone.

Winter had been at the orphanage since he could remember, but his memories were fickle if not anything else. He couldn't remember anything before age nine and anything he did remember was just random scenes, sounds, and faces that he had no coherent way of piecing together. The staff who worked at the orphanage wasn't of any help either. They said that they couldn't remember who dropped him off or how long he had been there. He found the whole situation odd because he would think that someone would have some recollection of who he was as a child. Whenever he thought about it, it just gave him anxiety and made him ultimately depressed. To him it was awful not knowing about who you are or where you came from. All the other orphans at least knew if they were abandoned or dropped off. They knew if their parents were alive or not, but Winter? He didn't know anything and it made him feel so lost and confused about everything. He tried not to think about it because he thought about it like an adventure – an adventure to find his real parents. Most of the orphans thought he was weird for fixating on his parents so much. He didn't care about doing well in school, having friends, or even trying to find a significant other. He just wanted to find out who his parents were. It was like an adventure for him because he thought that once he turned eighteen he could leave the orphanage and travel the globe trying to find them. It was apparent that he wasn't British because he didn't have an accent, but it was strange he ended up in inner city London at an orphanage. Then again his whole situation was strange.

Maybe it was his craving for an adventure which brought the shadow into his room, or maybe it was his feelings of being lonely and lacking parents which attracted it. Whatever the reason was that attracted the shadow to Winter in the first place was irrelevant, because the shadow always gets its target. No matter at what cost. Winter didn't notice the shadows crawling along the floor at first because he was too distracted by the window suddenly opening causing an echoing sound in the bedroom. His head instantly turned to the window because he knew that he had locked it and someone had to have broken in. Tentatively getting out of bed he looked towards the window, "H-Hello?" He called out softly as if he was expecting someone to respond. As he moved towards the window the air wasn't cool as it normally was. It was warm and the air smelled of the sea which was strange because they were way too far inland to be near the ocean. He could hear it though. He could hear the crashing of waves onto the shore. He didn't know how it was possible or if he was having another delusion. No, he knew that this was real. He could feel a sensation from deep within his abdomen a familiar force pulling him towards the window. He wanted to go. He wanted to go on an adventure. He wanted it now.

That's when he saw it; a forming mass of shadows forming on the wall adjacent to the window and this made Winter take in a deep breath of air. The shadows congealed together to reveal a humanoid and it didn't say anything towards Winter but just stared at him extending his hand towards him. Winter wondered if the creature wanted him to take its hand and come with it. Of course Winter was skeptical about a weird shadow creature asking for his hand. However, when they made eye contact he felt a strange compelling force pretty much attracting him towards the creature. He didn't even know if he wanted to hold his hand and if he wanted to go with him. However, he felt oddly compelled to. Like he absolutely had to move forward and grab the shadow's hand. He felt as if he needed to go with the shadow to wherever it wanted to take him. Little did he know that in that instant, in that split decision he made under the shadow's spell, he was sealing his fate for something that he never possibly imagined for. He wanted adventure and he certainly about to go on an adventure, but he wasn't going to find his parents for sure. He was going to find something much more terrifying to the young boy. He was going to find himself and he wasn't ready for what that entailed entirely. He didn't know what it would mean to be Winter Braxton. He didn't know the legacy and/or the power behind that title. He didn't even know who he was, but he knew that he wanted to go on this adventure no matter what. He knew that he had to get out of the orphanage because he knew he didn't belong there. He belonged wherever the shadow wanted to take him to. Even if he didn't know where the shadow was taking him, he wanted to go.

As soon as Winter touched the shadow's hand he felt a strange sensation between the two. There was a spark which made the creature recoil at first and stare at Winter a little bit more intently than before, but he wasn't about to leave the boy because of a strange occurrence. Winter grabbed ahold of the shadow's hand once more and that time there wasn't any sparks, and there wasn't any animosity between the two anymore. Whatever was stopping him from gripping the shadow's hand at first was gone and replaced by a conduit of confusion and magical energy that Winter wasn't even able to pick up. He watched and swore that a smile spread across the shadow's face before it gripped tightly onto his hand. He watched as tiny spindles of shadows began working their way onto his skin anchoring him to the shadow. Then in an instant they were airborne and out the window. The window closed behind them and it was silent again. Winter was beginning his adventure.


	2. Welcome to Neverland

Free – The feeling of complete and utter freedom without the worry of restraints or limits; something that makes you feel liberated and confident. That's what the feeling of flying was like to Winter Braxton. He watched as his feet left the cruddy wooden floor of the orphanage and float upward midair and he almost couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was floating and he couldn't believe that he was flying. However, he knew that he was only flying because the shadow that was holding him tightly by the wrist was the one flying. He didn't understand or even know what the creature was because any logician would say that what was happening was completely supernatural. He never really believed in supernatural things before because he simply believed in things that he saw. He never believed in ghosts or demons, magic or witchcraft, or any mythological creatures. However as he dangled there by the hand of the shadowy monstrosity that had snatched him from his bedroom he couldn't help but believe in things that weren't completely natural. He was trying to stay positive about the whole situation because to everyone else it seemed like he had been kidnapped, which he had, but to Winter he saw it as an adventure. He didn't know where they were going or why the shadow had taken him. He did know that he was going to try to make the best of the situation, because being overly upset and freaking out wouldn't benefit him. He needed to stay positive and try to survive somehow because he didn't feel like the shadow was malicious or wanted to kill him. It seemed like it had a mission to just take him and whisk him away to wherever their destination was. He had to be brave. He had to just live in the moment and try to think of it as a game because no one would come to his rescue. He was an orphan and no one cared about him but the children at the orphanage and the workers.

He stayed silent as the shadow flew through the air because he didn't think the shadow would've talked to him anyway. He tried not to look down at the rolling terrain below him because it would only make him anxious and make him more frightened than he already was. He didn't even try to look up at the shadow persona above him because it would just leave him with uneasiness and confusion about the entire situation. So he opted to just stare forward at the skyline as they passed over tall buildings and neighborhoods that he would've lived in if he wasn't an orphan. He'd occasionally close his eyes to imagine the place that they were heading because he imagined that it would be a beautiful place filled with happy people, ice cream, and pop music. Maybe he was deluding himself from the grave situation he had found himself in. He squeezed his hand a little more tightly around the shadow's as he felt the wind blowing against his face and body. He was suddenly aware of just how far and how high that they had gotten. He couldn't even see traces of London anymore. He couldn't even see England as a whole anymore. When he looked more clearly at the area around him he couldn't even see any landmass anymore. He wondered where exactly they were going. All he could see was the sea and it was dark and blue, very blue, and he began to get a little anxious. He worried that the shadow would just drop him off in the middle of the ocean and leave him to die. However, when he looked up at the shadow he could see the spindles latch onto him deeper.

After a while it just seemed like they were randomly flying through the air not going anywhere particular and he wondered if the whole thing was a ruse. Then he saw it – a giant island filled with thick menacing forests and steep cavernous mountains and it was surrounded by completely and utterly nothing. There were no other islands, there were no landmasses nearby, and the island didn't seem to be inhabited because he couldn't see the lights of any city or towns within the island. He wondered just what kind of place that was because even islands had some sort of other land nearby, but on the approach of the island Winter couldn't see a single island or any distinguishable landmark to him. His breathing hitched slightly as he breathed at the sight of the island and he knew that that was the final destination of their little trip. He could feel the shadow moving downwards towards the island. He felt uneasy at the sight of the island and a weird feeling was bubbling up from inside his abdomen and something definitely wasn't right about it. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, but he didn't like the island. It was that feeling you get when you know something is wrong but you can't explain why – it's just a primal feeling inside your gut. That was the feeling that Winter Braxton had as they were approaching the island. He tried to struggle against the shadow but it didn't loosen its grip. He knew that he was going to have to land. He knew that he was going to see the island with his own eyes.

Then it happened and it happened quickly – the shadow flew down towards the sand and the tree line at a dizzying fast speed and in one swift motion the spindles attached to his wrist let go allowing him to be flung forwards towards the sand. Winter could feel his body fly forward towards the sand, but something strange happened. Something clicked from deep within his abdomen and his body flipped over itself so instead of landing on his arms he was able to land on his feet. However, once he collided with the sand he did a skip a bit as if he bounced off the sand and was airborne once more. He let out a semi-terrified scream as his body bounced awkwardly twice more before falling forwards into the sand before the forest once more. He was quick to his feet as he looked up to search for the shadow but it was already gone. He was now alone on the island and he was afraid. He wasn't afraid of the menacing forest or the fact that he was just dropped on an island. He was more afraid because he was alone and he hated to be alone. He brushed himself off softly and looked around curiously. The island was warm and he remembered the smell of the ocean because it was the same smell that he smelt before the shadow appeared. He wondered just what the place was. He could feel an odd sensation in the air. It had an aura to it that wasn't quite off putting to him but it made him have that uneasiness he felt before. He ignored it because he had to keep on going.

"Okay Winter, pull yourself together. You've been through much worse than this. First I should probably find someplace to stay for the night because staying here on the beach isn't very productive," Winter said to himself in a near whisper as he ran a hand through his black locks as he looked around anxious. He made his way forward as he began traversing through the forest. To say that Winter was not equipped for wildlife was an understatement. He spent his childhood to the best of his knowledge in a city with absolutely no wildlife so he wasn't accustomed to the thick and humid forest which encompassed the island. About ten minutes into trying to trek through the wilderness he was already panting from exhaustion and he stopped once he found his way to a beautiful clearing in the forest. He plopped down on the ground and began panting softer, "Jesus this place is huge. Where the hell am I anyway? I know I wanted adventure but was definitely not what I had in mind. I would much rather the orphanage than this place. How sad is that?" He rambled to himself with a slight chuckle because he never thought he would actually say that ever in his life, but for some odd reason it was true. He liked the orphanage much more than the island.

There was a crack of a branch and Winter turned around trying to find the source of the sound but he wasn't able to and his delusional side wanted to say that it was just an animal walking in the forest. He tried not to think of it as a predatory animal wanting to kill him or a psycho killer because he watched one too many horror movies. He ignored it and found his way to his feet again and brushed himself off and that was proof enough that the clearing wasn't the safest place to stay at night. He began moving through the forest again and he could see the sun coming up in the horizon. He was slightly surprised because he didn't know he was gone for so long that it was already morning, and surprisingly enough he wasn't all that tired. He still wanted to rest though because he had been travelling for a long time, but for now he had to find a safe refuge. He slowly made his way through the forest being careful to avoid roots, falling trees, and branches. He was becoming slightly better at navigating the forest because he had picked up a rhythm of moving through the wildlife. It was a basic repetition: Duck, Duck, Jump, Step, Step, Jump, Duck, and then step over. He felt sort of proud of himself for making it that far because if it were any of the other children at the orphanage he knew they would've gave up much earlier. He was walking through the forest when he stumbled upon another clearing with a babbling brook and a waterfall. He could see that there was a cave behind the waterfall from the vantage point he was at. A soft and delicate smile crawled onto his face because a cave behind a waterfall was only something you really saw in movies or read about in books so it was really mystical for him to find it.

He could feel the rays of sun shine upon him which was indicative of morning and that made him a little less anxious because he could actually see the forest. With the light of the sun he could see the true beauty of the grotto before him. The light sparkled upon the river that had a soft and soothing babble to it. The grass was filled with colorful flowers and budding blossoms and he was taken back by just how beautiful the forest really was. However, the beauty was short lived when he heard the rustling of footsteps again and Winter was on high alert again as his body tensed at the sound. He turned around and stared into the forest and even with the sun it was still hard for him to look deeply into the dark forest. He then clenched his fists as he glared into the forest, "Who's out there?!" He yelled slightly again expecting someone to just waltz out of the forest with their hands up. He knew it was stupid of him to yell out like that but he was scared and wasn't acting quite so rational. He stepped forward picking up the biggest stick he could find out the ground and brandished it as intimidatingly as he could muster even though it wasn't that intimidating. Winter was a pretty short and slender kid and when it came to physical fighting he wasn't very capable in one. However, his intimidation tactic had failed because suddenly there were people rushing towards him from all directions. They were boys of varying ages – some of them were his age, but a lot of them were older than him. They had all sorts of weaponry from makeshift swords, spears, and bows to more primal stuff like slings and blow darts. Winter was scared shitless to say the least and he dropped the stick instinctively as he raised his hands up defensively.

"Why did the shadow bring another boy here? We have enough problems with that pesky Snow White and her little cabal of fairytale characters," One of the boys with short blonde hair spoke angrily as he turned his attention to Winter pointing his sword at him, "Who are you? We have the Truest Believer so why would the shadow bring you here? Just who the hell are you kid? What is your name? Do not lie to us. I am not in the mood to deal with this crap right now," His voice was filled with insidious and malicious intent as he practically shot daggers at the younger boy stepping closer to Winter much more intimidating than Winter could ever be. The other boys simply pointed their weapons at him trying not to get too close just in case they needed to attack.

Winter would've peed his parents if he weren't so frozen in fear of the sword pointed directly at his face. He was quivering under all of their stares and they must've noticed how pathetic he must have looked and how he couldn't possibly pose a threat to them. They slowly lowered their weapons down slightly because he wasn't going to fight back, "I-I'm Winter, Winter Braxton. I-I don't know why that shadow brought me here and I don't even know where here is! So can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on and why all of you are pointing weapons at me?!" He didn't mean to yell but he was getting frustrated about being dragged to an island and abandoned and now a bunch of native boys were pointing weapons at him spouting nonsense because he had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on. He huffed out and that caused a surprised look amongst most of the boys. Winter internally cursed himself because he shouldn't have been so mad and spoken out of turn. They have weapons and they were pointing them at Winter and he had the audacity to give them sass. He was already regretting that decision.

The blonde haired boy who seemed to be the leader of the cabal chuckled slightly at Winter and he sheathed his sword because he wouldn't be needing it anyway, "Well, normally I'd have to initiate you and a whole bunch of other things but we have a bit of a situation to handle so I'll be brief. This is Neverland. We are the Lost Boys – the boys who work with and under the benevolent rule of Peter Pan. I don't have time to answer all the questions you might have because everybody has questions when they come here. I'll let you ask Peter himself," The boy said motioning for all the boys to lower their weapons, "My name is Felix and I am the leader of the Lost Boys. It's nice to meet you, Winter," He said before whistling signaling for everyone to move out. He then turned to Winter and motioned for him to follow. Winter didn't have much choice in the matter and so he instinctively picked up the stick he had dropped before. That action got a few amused looks from the fellow Lost Boys because they thought it would be funny to see Winter try to fight them. He ignored their glances and nodded as he moved out of the clearing.


	3. The Calvary

The trip was rather short as they made their way through the forest towards the Lost Boy compound where the legendary Peter Pan was rumored to have been. During their trek over there the leader, Felix, had told him that from the direction that he came that he must've travelled through shadow hallow. Winter knew that that had to make sense because it was unnaturally dark where he had travelled and then almost suddenly it became bright and sunny. He didn't remember a slight progress of light but remembered it was sudden and abrupt. He huffed slightly crossing his arms shaking his head. He was more annoyed that everyone was so nice and kind to him because he was sort of hoping that they would be assholes so he could have a reason to complain. He couldn't really complain though because he wasn't dead and they weren't trying to kill him, but that didn't mean he let his guard down because he knew that if he did then it would be then that something happened. He walked softly as he became suddenly aware of the weight of the stick in his hand and he looked down at it, and his eyes widened as he found that stick was three times as large as when he picked it up. He didn't know how or why the stick suddenly grew, but he didn't decide to question it because he was brought to a mysterious island by a shadow. He simply allowed the stick to fall from his hand and once it fell the stick began shrinking. No one noticed that though. Not even Winter himself. However, him dropping the stick did trip up a younger Lost Boy behind him. He could hear the tripping steps and then the mumbling angrily towards Winter's direction. Winters knew that he should've turned around and apologize but he stayed looking ahead because he felt suddenly shy. All of the Lost Boys seemed very intimidating and they wore weapons dripping in some kind of black liquid that made Winter even more wary of them. He was frightened once more because if these were the Lost Boys he wondered how scary Peter Pan must be.

Soon the group found themselves at the compound where the Lost Boys lived and Winter looked around curiously at the little community that they made for themselves. He noticed that it was mostly just a bunch of hammocks and tree houses. He should've expected as much because they were in the middle of a forest on an island. He tried to look as amazed as he could because he didn't want to piss of the boys with the weapons. However, he did seem rather uneasy being around so many strangers, but that was a problem that he had before coming to Neverland. He began thinking about the name – Neverland. He knew he had heard that name somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that the island seemed very familiar to him. He felt some sort of déjà vu from inside of him and he began feeling anxious again. Then the pain began. It started out as a twinge in his head and then suddenly it became waves of excruciating pain in his head. Quickly he brought his hands to his head and he let out a loud groan even though he tried to contain it. He could hear sounds. He could hear voices echoing around in his head and he didn't know if they were people talking to him or voices solely inside his head. He felt his knees give out and he found himself collapsing to the ground letting out a soft yell. The voices were getting stronger and more intense. It was like a million conversations were going on his head and he couldn't bear it. Some of them were trying to tell him things, some were warning him, and some of him were just saying pointless stuff that made his head heart even more intensely. Then he felt his vision get dark and slowly his eyes closed and he passed out.

His eyes snapped open and he found himself in the dark area from before and it was completely and utterly covered in fog. It seemed familiar to him and he knew that he had been there before he nightmare he had the night before. No, this place was something deeply embedded in his subconscious – a memory. Then he found himself floating off the ground and he instinctively looked up to see if the shadow had picked him up again, but no he was just floating on his ow accord. He began floating forward in the oblivion and he saw screens that could be associated with television screens. He saw flashes of what appeared to be memories from each one of the screens and he was moving forward before he could look at the screens he was passing. It was apparent that he was moving towards one specifically and he found himself lowering towards one of the screens and he couldn't help but watch the scene presented before him. There was a brunette girl who had long sleek hair sitting before him on a giant red throne. He couldn't hear what she was saying to him, but he could tell that he wasn't reacting to it well. Then the girl wore a devilish smile on her face before glaring at him. She then stepped off of her throne and yelled something at him before calling of some men in armor carrying swords moving towards him with intent to fight him. Winter had absolutely no idea what that scene even meant because he didn't know who the girl was, where they were, or why anyone would try to fight him. He also knew that he must have won because he wasn't dead. He wanted to see more of the scene but everything began to fade away from him and he knew he was snapping back to reality.

"Hey are you okay? Winter? Winter can you hear me?" A voice echoed through his head as the blackness began to fade from his sight and the area around him. Soon he could feel someone's hands on his body shaking him harshly trying to rouse him from his unconscious state. Soon his dark brown eyes flickered open and for only a moment they had a golden color but before anyone noticed they faded back to their normal dark brown color. He began coughing and gasping as he sat up and he was staring into the chestnut eyes of a boy who appeared older than him, but he was dressed more properly and differently from the Lost Boys. Winter figured that the boy in front of him must have been the Peter Pan he heard about. The boy moved backwards from him sort of uneasily. The boy was acting strange around Winter as if he noticed a weird mark on his face or remembered that they used to date. However he quickly shifted back to his stoic face and looked at the boy with a forced smile, "You're Winter Braxton correct? My name is Peter, Peter Pan. I'd like to welcome you to Neverland, but I am quite busy. I need to talk to Felix and I'll be away for a while, but if you need anything just ask one of the other boys," Peter said in a cold voice as if he didn't really mean the words that he said to Winter. He felt like Peter was being more cordial because he had to and not because he wanted to. Winter watched as Peter got up and moved away from him towards Felix as they began talking in the distance.

Winter sighed and pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he found he was leaning against a tree at the Lost Boy compound. However, as he looked around the camp and Neverland itself he began to feel that uneasy feeling again that he felt when he first got to Neverland. He didn't want to be there anymore – he wanted to leave Neverland. He didn't even know how he would leave the island and didn't even know if he could leave the island. The feeling that he couldn't shake was his anxiety and knowing that he couldn't leave the island made his anxiety increase even more. He could tell that there was some sort of darkness on the island which made him want to go.

Winter was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt and noticed a boy in a red plaid shirt sit down next to him and handed him a makeshift plate of food and a container of water. Winter turned his face in the direction of the boy and a blush appeared on his face. He was mostly blushing because he felt embarrassed that he needed someone to get food for him. He wasn't blushing because he found the boy slightly cute or the fact that the boy was sitting especially close to him. The boy seemed to notice his embarrassment and gave him a kind half-smile, "It's okay. I was just as scared and confused as you when I was, um, brought here to Neverland," The boy said in a kind and soft voice as if he didn't want the other Lost Boys to hear him being so kind to the newbie. Winter's cheeks began burning again and he rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously, "Oh my name is Henry Mills. I am not a Lost Boy or anything. I certainly don't know how to fight as well as the other boys here. I am special – at least that's what Peter told me…I'm not quite sure what that's supposed to mean. He said that I was the only one-," He cut himself off deciding not to say what he was about to say and instead he wore a careful smile looking at Winter again, "So, how did you end up here in Neverland? Do you like what you see so far? I know that it can be scary and disorienting at first."

Winter could tell that Henry was obviously different from the other boys in Neverland because he didn't have that sort of intimidating quality that the rest had and he was much nicer than the rest of the boys. However, he didn't want to seem like he knew that the boy was different because Henry seemed like he wanted to be a Lost Boy. Winter shifted his weight uneasily as he looked from Henry to his feet as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world. Henry seemed to pick up on his uneasiness and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder which made Winter feel warm inside. He couldn't understand the feeling but he felt like something was going to happen, but he had to keep the situation going so Henry wouldn't get bored, "I was at an orphanage and I had a nightmare. I found myself waking up and I saw the window open. I could feel the warm air and the smell of the orphanage…I didn't know at the time that I was feeling and sensing Neverland. Then, the shadow appeared on the wall and reached out to me and took my hand. Then we flew over London and ended up here in Neverland, but I don't want to stay here," He explain and the end caused Henry to raise his eyebrows in surprise because he wasn't expecting that response from Winter. Winter sighed heavily, "I want to leave Neverland but I am not even sure I can, because if everyone was brought here like I was then there must not be a way out of here."

Henry now wore a kind and compassionate smile and turned to face Winter more and he removed his hand from Winter's shoulder and crossed them slightly, "So you were taken from your home without much choice? I mean I know you reached out and grabbed Peter's Shadow but you didn't know what that meant and you didn't know where you were going and that's not fair. I…don't know if you can get off Neverland Winter," Henry said more empathetically than anything else because he could tell that Winter didn't belong on Neverland. Henry didn't understand why and how he was different but there was a light in him that couldn't be of someone who belonged on Neverland. He wanted to help him. He wanted to help Winter get off the island and so he remembered to what he heard and saw when he looked into the mirror that was brought to him days before. He leaned in forward so he could whisper without being heard, "Look, I can't help you off of this island but there are people on this island that can help you. I don't know where they are or if they're still alive, but they wanted to come for me. They're my family. They can help you off the island," His voice was only audible enough so Winter could hear him. Henry then noticed that Peter was motioning him over and Henry nodded standing up. He waved a soft goodbye to Winter before going off with Peter. Winter heard them talking about going to restore magic or something. He was left to think about what the boy had told him about and wondered if he should go out and find the people he was talking about. Henry had called them his family and that made Winter feel kind of jealous. He had a group of family members coming to save him, but he was there on the island alone and no one was coming for him.

It had been a couple hours since Henry and Peter left to do whatever they were doing and now he was left alone with the rest of the Lost Boys and he became more and more aware how different he was from the other Lost Boys.. They were all enjoying themselves around the fire as they were dancing, laughing, and eating food. Winter couldn't understand why they were all so okay with what was going on, and he couldn't understand why they would be so loyal to Peter Pan if they were all brought there against their will. He wasn't a Lost Boy and he would never be a Lost Boy because he wouldn't find himself ever becoming submissive to Peter Pan. He couldn't shake the feeling that Peter Pan wasn't who everyone thought he was. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was darkness around Peter Pan that he couldn't explain and it wasn't so hard to thin k about because his shadow was flying around kidnapping boys. He sighed and looked down at his slightly tattered sneakers as he looked back up at the Lost Boys that were only a few feet away. They didn't seem to pay any attention to him but they knew that he was there because they had offered for him to come join in their festivities but he politely declined. He didn't really want to dance, laugh, and eat food like nothing bad was going on. Maybe it was all in Winter's head that there was something wrong with Peter Pan because he was a naturally skeptical person and everything that happened thus far made him even more skeptical. Like why would hasn't his family gotten him by now unless they couldn't get to him.

Suddenly his body tensed as there was an odd aura in the air again and he was quickly on his feet because he sensed that something was wrong. He sensed something was very, very wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. He watched as the boys were still dancing and laughing as nothing was wrong and it seemed like they didn't sense what he was sensing. He could feel something heavy in the air as if there was some sort of toxin or smell tried to infect his body, but it was unable to because of something else. It was vague and impossible to articulate the feeling and sensation that he was getting and feeling in that instant. It was like everything was in silence as he watched the tree line as if to try to see somebody or anybody that could be responsible for the aura. He was standing slightly staggered from the other Lost boys but in the light of the fire. Everything was like tuning out for him as he tried to focus on the sensation he was feeling. He waited. He waited – then it happened. He watched as in one swift motion the fire suddenly rose and he jumped back out of shock. Then also in a similar swift motion all the Lost Boys collapsed at once as if they were all poisoned or infected by something. However, Winter somehow stayed unaffected by whatever just happened and he gasped as he looked at everyone. Instinctively he picked up a stick and held it tightly.

Ever have that moment in your life where you're completely and utterly confused and terrified by something that you can't do anything but stand there frozen in fear. That's exactly what happened in the next few moments as a flurry of people exit the forest with their weapons raised and determined looks on their faces. They all turned their attention directly at Winter as a mixture of surprise, confusion, and interest filled their eyes. Winter watched as a short black haired female with a pixie cut instinctively pointed her bow at him and pulled the string back. Winter dropped the stick that he was holding out of fear and raised his hands in defensive way to indicate that he wasn't a threat and he was most definitely not going to put up a fight. The group of adults looked around the area and they were looking for someone, but more importantly someone. After they decided that the person that they were looking for wasn't there they lowered their weapons before turning to their attention back to Winter with interesting skepticism. The black haired female stepped forward crossing her arms looking at the boy, "How….How did my sleeping spell didn't affect you child? What are you? Who are you?" She asked almost intimidatingly as she gathered fire into her hand glaring back at Winter, "Tell me now, Lost Boy!" She was yelling at that point and Winter tried to not yell from the harsh tone she was using.

Winter was trembling at that point and he whimpered slightly at the raven haired female's demands before he fell onto his bottom no longer being able to stand, "I-I'm not…..I'm not…a Lost Boy," He began causing the black haired female to faltered as she lowered her hand slowly knowing that such intimidation tactics wouldn't be necessary to get Winter to talk, "My name is Winter Braxton. I was taken last night from my orphanage by none other than Pan's shadow. I don't even want to be here. I'm just an orphan from London," He said softly looking down at his hands before realizing that the woman had called fire to her hand. Was that magic? Magic was real? Now he shouldn't even be surprised because of what had occurred those couple of days. He knew that the black haired female must've used some sort of spell that put the entire group of Lost Boys asleep. He then stood up softly brushing himself off, "I don't know or know why your magic didn't work. I mean if that's what you used. I just….want to go home," Winter said pathetically and they all softened a bit because they realized that Winter was just a scared kid.

A blonde woman stepped forward and knelt down before the short brunette boy and wore a compassionate smile, "Winter, we're looking for my son, Henry. He's got blackish hair and wearing a red plaid shirt," She spoke in a kind and gentle voice trying not to startle or rouse Winter because he was already frightened enough. Winter's eyes widened as he realized he was just talking to Henry a few hours ago. He then understood it all. Those people in front of him were Henry's family and they were here to save him. He wondered if they could save him as well, because he certainly wanted to leave.

"I…..I know where he is…"


	4. Saving Henry Part 1

It wasn't long before things got really crazy for Winter and things got really crazy for him really fast. After he said he knew where Henry was he was forced against a tree once again by the black haired female with magic. However, he wasn't forced back with magic because magic wouldn't work on him she simply grabbed his collar and forced him against the tree. He was once again trembling with fear because the woman once again had fire in her hand, but she was just testing a theory. She brought the flame close to the boy's body and it instantly disappeared from sight. She tried to summon the flame again near the boy's body but nothing happened. It was all very strange. She looked back towards the male with long stringy hair and he looked just as confused as she was. She released him because she didn't have anything to intimidate with anymore. Winter crumpled to the ground coughing helplessly, and he must've looked rather pathetic because the blonde haired female helped him up off the ground before shooting the woman a glare. Winter nodded as a thanks to her for her kindness. He sighed a breath of relief as none of them no longer looked hostile. Winter couldn't feel the animosity that he felt before and he was pretty glad for that. He looked around and he heard something that caught his attention. It was a cry for help. He turned his attention towards where he heard the cry. He wasn't trying to make any sudden movements because he didn't want to agitate the strangers. However, the next time the cry was heard it was heard by everyone. That's when Winter moved and he moved at a such fast speed and velocity that it was almost dizzying. It almost scared the boy himself how the fast he was moving.

Winter arrived to the origin of the sound first which happened to be a female in a cage of sorts and Winter was taken aback because he had never seen the female before. He was quick to skid down and slide next to her and he looked at the cage as she reached out to him to help her. He tried opening the cage but he saw that it was locked and he scowled. He placed his hand on the locked and for a split second he swore he saw a golden light, but in a flicker it was gone and the lock suddenly burst open. He took a deep breath in and fall backwards in surprise and luckily for Winter no one else saw it but the girl. Soon the others rushed forward and looked upon the situation with confusion and Winter got up and moved back allowing the others to rush the scene. That's when all the introductions began because they decided that Winter should at least know who they were. The blonde haired female was named Emma who was also Henry's biological mother, the magic lady was Regina, the Evil Queen, the short black haired woman was Snow White, then there was David, Mr. Gold, and Neal. The woman in the cage was none other than Wendy Darling. Also, during their downtime Emma gave Winter the abridged version of what happened up until that point so Winter could have some context about what was going on. Winter was finding it all very hard to believe but considering everything else he experienced in the last thirty-six hours he had absolutely no reason not to believe that what she said was true. He wondered if he was a storybook character like them, because if what they were saying was true then he must have some part in it all. Was he destined to be a Lost Boy or was there another reason he was immune to magic.

However, he was snapped back to reality by the others having to holding Mr. Gold back for some reason but he was zoning out and he didn't fully hear the conversation, but all the attention was directed back to Wendy as she revealed an unsettling secret. Peter Pan was taking Henry to Skull Island to take his heart so he can absorb all the magic from Neverland and be immortal and all powerful. Winter's eyes widened with disbelief because his suspicious about Peter were true from the very beginning and he should've trusted those feelings. Maybe he could've…maybe he could've stopped it. His head exploded in pain once again and he gripped it once more as painfully as before. He fell to his knees almost instantly as he could hear the voices. He could hear the conversations emanating from around and inside his head. He could feel his consciousness fade once more as everything went black. His zone wasn't as intense as it before but he saw images flashes of Henry and Peter and then Peter Pan inserting Henry's heart into his chest and soon he found himself gaining more power. Winter snapped back into reality and he looked up and he saw almost everyone excluding Mr. Gold and Regina looking down at him. He didn't say anything about the visions because he didn't even know if they were real or if they were just brought on by anxiety. He sighed deeply and got off the ground slowly and looked at the others. It appeared that Regina, Emma, Neal, and Mr. Gold were going to go to the island to rescue Henry. Winter wanted to go too because he couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

Winter approached the four adults who were discussing plans, "I…I want to go with you guys!" He suddenly blurted out more loudly than he was actually intending to. His voice gathered the attention from everyone else in the area turn their attention to him. They all looked at him with some sort of pitiful compassion and empathy. It was clear to Winter that they saw him as a kid who was trying to prove himself to them because he wanted to get off the island. He was going to say more but Emma lowered herself to his eye level so she could talk to him more efficiently.

"Winter, I know you want to be helpful, but I promise you that once we get Henry we'll take you with us back to our home, but for now I need you to stay here with David, Mary Margret, Tinkerbell, and Captain Hook. We'll be back with Henry soon and then we can go, okay? Can you do that for me?" Emma asked in the nicest tone that she could muster but the look on Winter's face was all that was needed to show that he was absolutely not okay with him. She sighed defiantly before standing up crossing her arms ready for the boy's rebuttal because she really didn't want to argue.

Winter looked between Emma, Regina, Neal, and Gold before looking down at his hands softly with a confused and conflicted expression before looking up at staring at Emma, "I know that it's dangerous and I know that Pan isn't someone that I should mess with. I also know that I'm probably not as trained as you guys in combat, but I have one thing that you guys don't have," He paused taking another step forward and gathered whatever strength he could muster as he clenched his fist tightly, "I….I am apparently immune to magic and from what I understand Peter Pan uses magic so push comes to shove I can be used as a shield. I can't fight but I want to help!" Winter was more determined than ever to help out.

Emma looked at the others softly before turning her attention back to Winter, "Fine, but you have to listen to us and don't do anything stupid. You can negate magic, but you can't negate a sword through your chest," Her tone was motherly and that of someone he could actually trust.

Winter had never held a sword before so when David, Prince Charming, handed him his sword for protection he almost dropped it from how surprisingly heavy it was, but he soon found his grip and raised it slowly pointing it at no one in particular and he felt a tremendous amount of power. He looked down at the sword and the feel of the sword felt somewhat familiar to him as if he was always meant to hold the sword, but he knew, or thought, that he had never held a sword before. He began swinging the sword in practice swings to get a feel for exactly how the sword moved and felt. David came over and gave him a few pointers about how to swing correctly, how to thrust correctly, and how to block. However, for some strange reason he felt like he didn't actually need the tips that Prince Charming was giving him and David himself was impressed by how quickly he was picking it up. Sure, he wasn't a master swordsman nor was he capable of fighting someone who was skilled in sword fighting. However, he was able to defend himself he was attacked. At least long enough for him to get away and with his magic immunity he's nearly the best fighter in training. However, Winter hoped that he wouldn't need to use his sword or his magic immunity. He hoped that the others would be able to handle Peter Pan while he's able to snatch Henry. That was his plan anyway. He was waiting for Emma, Regina, Neal, and Gold to hold off Peter Pan. He's quiet enough and he's sneaky enough to grab Henry and block him from any magical attacks that Peter might throw. He was scared though because he was going against practically a sociopath with magical powers. The scariest thing that he had ever done in his life was facing some bullies from down the street, but he knew that this was a completely different ballgame.. He couldn't be afraid though because he asked for adventure and he asked to be taken away. He was in reality now and he knew that this was now real life. He could actually die, but he had to be strong.

"Okay Kid," Neal was talking to Winter, but he didn't like being called kid. Winter turned his attention back towards the man and looked at him with a quizzical expression because he didn't know what the man could possibly need in a situation. Neal stepped forward and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and Winter looked at it uncomfortably. Apparently Neal could just touch him without his permission because he was an adult and adults could do that. Winter was misunderstanding the purpose of his touch because he never fully trusts adults ever since being abandoned at the orphanage. Neal simply wore a concerned and caring expression as he looked down at Winter, "Winter, I've dealt with Pan before and I know what it's like to want to be a hero. Sure, you have a nifty talent of blocking magic, but that shouldn't make you get cocky. You aren't immortal and you can die. So please be careful and listen to us, stay behind us, and if fighting happens – take Henry and Run. Find Hook and the others. Get off this island. There's no reason for you to get involved and die," Neal warned in a scarily serious tone and Winter finally understood Neal's motivation. His son was already taken away and he could possibly die from his heart being taken and placed into Pan. He was a Lost Boy as well and he didn't want to see another kid die. Winter just looked back at him feeling the urgency of his voice.

Winter fell silent for a moment as the words echoed in his head and he looked down at his feet in sudden bashfulness. He knew that the man was right in every aspect. He could die, he could bleed, and even though he had the unnatural ability to negate magic he could still easily die. He wanted to be strong because that's what his parents expected of him and he wanted to make his parents proud even if they weren't around to see it. He slowly and very precisely nodded as he smiled at Neal, "I understand Neal and I will follow your rules to the best of my ability, but if a situation arises where I can proceed and save Henry. I will take it, because even though I might not know him like all of you do he showed me kindness when no one else did. He was going to help me off this island and offered me advice and help. It's my turn to return the favor in whatever way I can and no body, that includes Peter Pan, is going to stop me," Winter responded in a voice that carried a weird sense of determination and power that caused Neal to recoil slightly. He didn't recoil because he was terrified but more because he was shocked that such a young kid would have such passion and such intensity. Neal felt slightly skeptical about the boy in that instant, but he would never air his suspicions because they had more important mission at hand, but he was suspicious of Winter. Winter could negate magic, he could pick up sword training, and he could be intimidating as hell if he wanted to. Just who the hell is Winter Braxton?

Emma then motioned them to come over because it looked like they were going to depart from the camp. Winter suddenly felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as he realized they were actually doing it. They were actually going to go save Henry and engage Peter Pan. Winter felt slightly nervous because he seemed so sure about going with them, but in the face of adversity he feared he would just freeze up. He clenched the scabbard of his sword with such intensity that it almost scared him. He felt different about going to save Henry. He felt like he had a responsibility to save Henry even though he barely knew the boy. He felt something deep within him that was compelling him to protect Henry and something inside of him compelling him to save Henry. It was like when someone realizes their purpose in life – there mission. He felt like he had some obligation to save him. He looked down at the ground as energy filled him with such intensity. Was it adrenaline? He knew that he felt energized as he attached the scabbard to his waist as he followed Emma into the forest. He had to keep calm and he had to stay focused on the task – saving Henry. He couldn't focus on Peter Pan, he couldn't focus on his orphan status, and he couldn't worry about the strange visions he kept on having because they weren't important to the situation at hand.

The small group of heroes, or that's what Winter liked to call them, walked through the dense forest until they got to the shore and then in the distance was none other than Skull Island. Winter was taken back by the menacing looking island in the distance mostly because it really did look like a skull made out of rock. He wondered how such a formation could ever be made naturally but he knew that it must've been made by magic and only Peter Pan could've been powerful to make such a thing. However, he didn't have much time to ponder the situation because they needed to get to the island. Winter was the last one to get into the small boat which was meant to get them across the ocean. As they pushed off of the shore Winter looked at the approaching island and smiled crookedly. He then looked down at the water and the ripples suddenly smoothed and his eyes widened as a scene began to form in the water. It was of the brunette woman he had saw before and she was standing next to a brunette boy who looked about Winter's age. He was glaring at Winter and mouthing words that he couldn't hear, but he was able to pick up on one word as the sound suddenly cut back in. Traitor – The only word uttered by the boy before the water filled with ripples again. Why did that image show up now? What was that image of? He shook his head because the questions weren't as important.

Soon they found themselves on the island and relief suddenly expelled itself from Winter's mouth as he looked as they were in an enclave of sorts and there was a staircase to their right. Emma nodded to the rest of the group before marching towards the staircase only to get violently tossed back from it by a mysterious force. She hit the ground with a hard groan and winces before she looked up and Neal quickly rushed to her to see if she was okay. Mr. Gold stepped forward looking down at the ground humming to himself, "Peter Pan cast a protective spell," He said in an knowing tone before moving forward towards the protective barrier. He put his hand against the barrier and they all watched as his hand phased through it and soon he completely walked through the barrier completely which took all of them by surprise and Mr. Gold turned around seeing their expressions of surprise, "This protective spell protects against everyone who casts a shadow. This was taunt for me to come get him," Mr. Gold said as he looked back at the others and Winter felt his eyes glaze over as he was going into another trance of his. These trances were becoming much more frequent and giving him even more anxiety. His mind clouded as he found himself drifting off to the oblivious he usually finds himself in. He soon found himself in an area shrouded in fog and darkness. He sighed softly as he looked around the foggy abyss looking for a clue. Then he felt uneasiness inside of him and that uneasiness was very usual by this point because he's felt it more in last forty-eight hours than he ever did in his life. Amongst the darkness and the shadows he could hear discombobulated voices and shadows of individuals. They were calling out to him and trying to reach out for him, but what were they trying to say? He wanted to know.

He stepped forward into the darkness and then there was a bellowing light around him but Winter wasn't able to see it; the light eradicated the darkness around him and he found himself moving towards the shadowy figure which wasn't recoiling from the darkness. As he approached the shadow changed into a beautiful woman with white hair and she began talking to him but he couldn't hear what she said because she was muted by some force. She then placed her hand on the boy's cheek and smiled softly at him, "Be the light," Her voice was then calm and gentle and she leaned in kissing the boy's forehead smiling. He was snapped back to reality suddenly and he noticed he had collapsed on the ground with Emma kneeling beside him. Winter saw Regina hand Mr. Gold a box before he turned and thanked her going up the steps towards the top of Skull Island. Winter knew that he couldn't stay there and let Mr. Gold go alone and even though he wasn't as powerful as the dark one he could potentially provide some help. He jumped up from his lying down position which startled Emma and he bolted towards the barrier and he could hear the voices of protests behind him. They all expected him to be repelled by the barrier because he has a shadow, but to their surprise he was able to phase through the barrier. Emma tried grabbing him at the last the moment but she got caught up in the barrier once again and the three adults watched worried as Winter chased after Gold up the staircase. He had to make sure that both of them were okay.

Softly and slowly he made his way to the top of Skull Rock and he made sure to silence his footsteps as much as possible as he ascended the staircase. He ran a hand along the side of the wall somehow pressing himself against it as if hiding in the shadows just in case someone popped out around the corner at him. He could feel and hear his heart beat out of his chest as his breathing seemed to hitch as he slightly breathed more rapidly. Fear rippled through his body as sudden regret filled his form and he wondered if following after Mr. Gold was such a good idea. He didn't really know how to fight using a sword and he had no idea what the source of his magic immunity really was. As he reached the apex of the structure he could hear voices which could only be Mr. Gold and Peter Pan. He couldn't hear about what they were arguing about something. Winter could only expect that they were arguing about Henry and he finally made his way upwards and finally reached the top. He pressed his back against one of the pillars and slowed his breathing just in case Peter and/or Mr. Gold would notice him. He delicately peeked around the corner to see Mr. Gold try to open the box that Regina gave him. However, to Winter's and Mr. Gold's surprise the box wouldn't open. However, Peter Pan then explained how he had the actual box and Winter wanted to do something, but he couldn't reveal himself. He just watched helplessly as Peter Pan opened the box and red mist seeped out surrounding Mr. Gold sucking him into the box. He gasped but quickly covered his mouth turning back around hiding behind the pillar. What was he supposed to do know? He couldn't actually face Peter Pan head on with his lack of talent and lack of power. He felt completely and utterly helpless and no matter how much magic immunity he had he wasn't immune to a stab wound.

Peter Pan had beckoned Henry over and then turned towards the pillar which Winter was hiding behind and raised his hand towards the pillar and smirked menacingly, "Oi, kid, might as well come out. Your name is Winter right? I won't hurt you…much if you come out," His voice was that usual cockiness tone that Peter had accustomed himself to and Winter knew he couldn't hide from the magical creature. So he tentatively stepped out from the pillar with his hands raised as if someone was pointing a gun at him and Winter simply glared at Peter who gave him an amused chuckle and smirk. He stepped forward and he stepped back frightened backwards a bit because he didn't want to get so close to him. Peter chuckled again, "Winter, Winter, Winter….I expected more of you. I expected you to become one of the best Lost Boys I have. Well, second to Felix, but a pretty good Lost Boy. However, you decided to side yourself with those people. Why? Don't you want adventure? Don't you want to have fun? What's so great about the real world anyway? Here you can do and be whatever you want. There are no rules and there are no adults. Doesn't it sound fun? Just stay here with us, Winter," He said in a very persuasive tone and if Winter wasn't dead set on getting out of Neverland he would've believed him easily.

Winter's eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared on his face, "Shut the hell up," Winter said in a frighteningly serious tone that took Peter Pan off guard because he wasn't expecting such an answer. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Winter cut him off angrily, "Do you think that's what I want?! Do you think I want to stay here with you and your cabal of deprived children?! No, I wanted an adventure but I didn't want this. I didn't want to be trapped on an island. I didn't want to be dragged to an island from by a shadow. I won't let you keep me here and I will not let you keep Henry!" He yelled his voice dripping with discontent and he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Peter Pan. His hand was shaking from fear but he knew he couldn't back down.

Peter Pan's eyebrow rose in mediocre surprise as he looked at the blade before he raised his hand and swiped it. He was attempting to use magic to knock the sword out of his hand, but to his surprise absolutely nothing happened. His eyes widened a bit before attempting to do it again and once again the same results happened with absolutely nothing happened. He growled before stepping forward, "Why isn't my magic working?! I know that I am not weak enough that it wouldn't work, but it's something that is blocking my magic. Just what are you boy?" He asked stepping forward towards the boy again. Winter didn't know what to do but move forward and swing his sword towards Peter Pan, but Peter simply moved out of the way and sent his hand to the back of Winter's neck and Winter couldn't even gasp before he passed out on the spot. Peter scoffed and picked Winter up tying him to one of the pillars. Even though he was unconscious Peter Pan couldn't take any chances of him waking up and causing more trouble. Winter slumped over as he was tied up and Peter smirked as he turned and summonsed Henry from his hiding spot.

Winter found himself once again in the shadowy area shrouded by fog and despair and Winter stood up from the ground looking around softly. He tried calling out but no voice escaped from his mouth causing him to cover his mouth out of surprise. He stepped forward through the shadows and fog trying to find an exit to the area. He didn't know that he was deep within his subconscious and the area he was in was one that he created subconsciously. He found himself floating again as he noticed his body lifting off of the ground and he noticed as screens formed around him once again like before. He felt his body drifting through the air as if he didn't have control over his body. He felt weightless as he twirled and flipped through the air drifting through the abyss. He found himself looking at all the screens with different images and scenes flashing before him and he wondered just what kind of memories they were. He didn't recognize any of the people on the televisions excluding himself and he wondered if they were even real. He found himself drifting towards one of the televisions and he watched as the blurriness of the scenes flashing from the television soon came into focus as his body landed in front of the television. He stepped forward and placed his palm against the television and watched as television shut off then it flickered back to life.

The television focused into reality as he watched the scenes unfold before him. He was standing in a kingdom of sorts, but it wasn't like anywhere he had been before. He had visited the castle in England and many other castles, but this one was strangely different than the ones he visited. The kingdom was white and red and seemed almost cartoony because it wasn't like a castle that wouldn't be anywhere but a child's storybook. He could've sworn that there was a heart at the top of the throne room he was standing in. There was the brown haired woman from before sitting in the throne with a condescending smile and a better-than-you demeanor surrounding her. Beside her was a brown haired boy who had his arms crossed and looking at him. Winter couldn't hear what the woman was saying to him because he could see her mouth moving but her voice wasn't coming out. After about five or ten minutes of speechless talk he could heard sound break through the silence, "You are the last one after all, Winter. You're the last one….the final-," Her voice was just cut off and the screen flickered off. Winter was more confused than ever as he watched the screen crumble away. Soon all of the screens crumbled away from sight and he found himself snapping back to reality.

"Winter! Winter can you hear me?! " A voice pierced his subconscious as he opened his eyes to see Emma shaking him and he suddenly jumped to life looking around for Peter Pan, but it appeared that he was gone and Henry was on the ground passed out. Emma sighed a breath of relief before looking at Winter softly, "Are you okay? Peter didn't hurt you did he? I'm guessing he tied you up because he realized that his magic wouldn't work on you," She commented softly as Winter wanted to shrug her off and check on Henry, but he didn't know if that would work.

"Yes, I think he tried to knock my sword out of my hand with magic, but somehow it didn't work. So when I swung at him he hit me in the back of the neck," Winter explained kneeling down next to Henry and his eyes widened as he placed a hand on his chest, "Did he…did he give Peter Pan his heart?" Winter asked slightly frightened and slightly angry.

Regina only nodded and then looked at Winter, "Yes, yes he did. How did you know that without having magical ability or seeing it? Normal people can't just tell that people lost their heart."

Winter stood up shaking his head, "Honestly, I have no idea why or how I knew that, but I did. However, what I do know is that I am personally going to kill Peter Pan."


End file.
